Data storage devices are used in a variety of applications to store and retrieve user data. The data are often stored to internal storage media provisioned within a data storage device housing.
The storage media can take a variety of forms, such as one or more rotatable discs accessed by an array of data transducers supported by a moveable actuator. The transducers are configured to be hydrodynamically “flown” a selected distance from the media to form a head-disc interface (HDI). As will be appreciated, certain types of disturbances at the HDI, such as intermittent or continuous contact between the transducers and the media, can adversely affect storage device performance.